


That Liquid Courage

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: Characters: Rob Benedict x Reader, Misha Collins x Reader. Richard Speight Jr and Jensen Ackles are mentioned.Summary: A Supernatural convention puts you and your friends in New Orleans for Mardi Gras. Wanting to make the most of the night, drinks are had and that leads to secrets being revealed.





	That Liquid Courage

“It’s Mardi Gras Baby!” You yelled throwing your arms up in the air.  
“It is,” Misha said. “And y/n is drunk.”  
Arms still in the air as you walked, you could feel yourself starting to fall over, when two hands flew to your waist.  
“Woah that was a close one,” you giggled, turning around to look at him. “And y/n is not drunk. She is invisible.”  
“Oh you are, huh?”  
Nodding your head you pulled the mask down from the top of your head and over your eyes. “It’s masquerade night remember? I can be whoever I want to be.”   
Still giggling you started walking with Misha’s hands now on your shoulders to help keep you steady. Misha wasn’t wrong, you had a pretty good buzz going. Sure you might of been just been on the verge of hitting the cement, but considering you didn’t have the best balance anyway that didn’t mean anything. You personally felt you were at that sweet spot, teetering between being drunk, and that point where all your worries faded away, but you were still able to make your own decisions.  
Besides why wouldn’t you want to enjoy spending Mardi Gras in Louisiana? All the parades and parties had the streets filled with the most vibrant shades of gold, purple, and green. Everywhere you looked there were people, dancing and kissing, many of them even wore mask like yours. All of them though, were making the most of the night like you all knew you should. That thought gave you an idea, and the alcohol was also the best form of liquid courage.  
“Hey! You know what we need to do?” Spinning around on your heels you started walking backwards as you talked. “We need to go find Rob. I think I want to go find Rob.”  
“That’s where we are headed y/n. We’re meeting Rob, Jensen, and Richard at the bar because you wouldn’t stop bugging me about going to find Rob and “those other two,” as you said it.”  
Raising your eyebrow to question him, he rolled his eyes at you. Jeez maybe you were out of it a little bit more than you thought.  
“Okay so I brought this up before, but you can’t deny “those other two,” sums them up perfectly,” you said wagging your finger at him.  
Walking down the street the rest of the way, you and Misha entered the bar on the corner. Right away your eyes starting scanning the room. First you noticed Jensen and Richard standing in a back corner by one of those arcade games, but they weren’t who you really wanted. You wanted Rob, in more ways than one, and tonight was going to be the night you told him.   
That’s when you saw him. Dressed in that plaid shirt you loved, he was leaning against the bar with his arms crossed looking as attractive as ever. No man had ever been able to make you feel the way he did, and almost as if your feet had a mind of their own you had started towards him. You hadn’t even realized you were moving until you came up to him, and tripped over your feet and falling straight into his arms.  
“Well hello there,” he chuckled.  
Beaming, you looked up into his eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around your waist to help you stand firmly in front of him.   
“A mystery woman falling in my arms, it must be my lucky night,” He added.  
Standing there with what you thought were the bluest eyes in history focused only on you, caused your heart to race and your breath to hitch. Taking your hands from your sides, you ran them up his arms and across his chest, a small laugh escaping from your lips.  
“What’s so funny?” he asked.  
“You. You are pretty.”  
“Pretty huh? What else are you thinking?”  
Reaching your hand up you ran your thumb back and forth over his bearded cheek. He really was perfect. “I kind of think I love you Robbie.”  
His cheeks blushed bright red. “The real question is whether it’s the masked Mardi Gras persona who loves me or the girl behind it.”  
“Can it be both?” you questioned, snaking your arms around his shoulders. “I can reassure you however, that it was definitely the girl behind the mask who started falling for you first.”  
Leaning in, your lips softly met his for a romantic kiss, until he pulled back and brought his hands up to the sides of your neck.  
“You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that,” he stated with a sweet smile. “But do you mind me asking just how drunk you really are right now.”  
“I’m not that drunk yet,” you replied. “I’m not one of those “I love you” drunks either. I do think I know now why people sometimes call alcohol liquid courage though.”  
“Thank God for that then.”  
Moving his hands up to the sides of your face, you picked up where you had just left. Parting your lips with his tongue the kiss progressively deepened. Soon it felt like you and Rob were the only two people in that bar, exactly like you knew it should feel to be with him, and after that everything else became a blur. The next thing you knew, it was the next morning and you were waking up back in your bed at the hotel room to find Rob setting a bottle of water and a container of aspirin on the nightstand.  
“Hey you,” he greeted when he caught you watching him. “I brought you some provisions just in case you needed it.”  
Slowly sitting up, you ran your hands over your face and back through your hair.  
“Oh god,” you groaned. “This feels like one of those mistakes were made headaches.”  
Looking up you found Rob was staring down at his feet with small frown on his face.  
“I- uh- I guess that means you probably don’t remember what you said last night huh?” he asked looking up at you.   
You pretended to think about it for a minute. “Oh was I supposed to forget about the fact that I finally told you I loved you?”  
This big smile spread across his face as he made his way towards you, sneaking a kiss, as he placed himself on the bed in front of you. He tried to pull back, as he sat down, but you threw your arms around his neck, keeping his lips pressed firmly against yours.  
“You want to know a secret?” you asked, when you were finally ready to pull back. “We have been best friends for two years now, and I have spent almost that whole time loving you and wishing I could have the courage to tell you.”  
Leaning in, he brushed his lips against your cheek.   
“That’s funny,” he whispered. “Because I have loved you from the moment I saw you.”


End file.
